


Dumb Brothers

by Onikage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothers, Brothers trying to get along, Family, Funny, Half Brothers, Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onikage/pseuds/Onikage
Summary: For Secret Santa 2019! Prompt was Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru awkwardly attempting to bond, ending in disaster.
Kudos: 7





	Dumb Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted For InuSecretSanta on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy something wholesome.

_Family reunions are “great”_

That’s how Inuyasha always tells Kagome. Every year, him and Kagome visit his dad, mum, step mum and half brother, Sesshoumaru. It’s always a time of cheer, clashing and fighting. Toga was always insistent to keep the reunion tradition.

Every year, the reunions are held in the family house. A large mansion where Toga and Izayoi live, while Toga’s ex wife, Sesshoumaru’s mother occasionally visits. Retirement was a lovely thing. Toga was a successful lawyer and bought houses for him and his wife, his ex wife and his sons.

Inuyasha and Kagome approach the door as await for an answer. The doors open up to reveal a tall figure who is a cross between elegant and pompous. It was Inuyasha’s half brother, Sesshoumaru.

“Late as always. Half breed” he scoffs. 

“Well, YOU gave me the wrong directions you asshole!” Inuyasha snaps back.

Both brothers never got along and weren’t afraid to be competitive. However, in respect of their family. In each family reunion, they try to behave in front of their father. Otherwise Toga will annoy them both, constantly, and that’s the worst punishment.

Toga approaches the hall and Sesshoumaru suddenly changes his tune. “Come on in brother, my mother has just finished providing refreshments.”

“what are yo-”. Inuyasha whines till he sees his dad’s high ponytail “o- of course brother! Me and Kagome will have a look!”

Every year asks the same question. Will the brothers finally get along during this reunion?

In the kitchen, most of the decor was a granite and glass theme. The table was made of glass that shone like crystal. The wine glasses were spectacular. Rin, Shippou and Jaken are running around the table in a circle. Jaken stole the last tuna onigiri and the other two children wanted it.

A mixture of wines, rum, gin and beer were on the cabinets nearby for the adults, and juice for the children. Sesshoumaru’s mother causally watches the children and the imp running around, amused. The classy lady loved reunions as her life was usually all in her lonesome. Similar to her son Sesshoumaru, she had white hair and had sharp yet beautiful features. She wore a black slimming dress with a white feather boa resting on her shoulders. The definition of style.

The brothers both try to insist each other to get a drink first, but to no avail. Sesshoumaru’s mother notices and gives them both their respective drinks. For Inuyasha, a beer, and Sesshoumaru, some wine.

Kagome decides to leave the room to look for Toga and Izayoi. She loves Inuyasha’s parents and likes to spend as much time with them without worrying about the bickering brothers.

A few hours go by and everything is in order. The two brothers have managed to awkwardly enjoy themselves without a hitch. Each time one of them is about to lose their cool, Toga appears and they retain their composure. It was exhausting, but alcohol seemed to be a numbing agent for the both of them. 

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru with their forced smiles enter the warm and inviting spacious living room. Izayoi gives inuyasha a warm hug and is proud she’s getting along with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha pauses for a moment and stares at Sesshoumaru. The elder half brother makes a frustrated face indicating inuyasha to reply positively. Inuyasha gets it and responds back stating that Sesshoumaru isn’t a problem. The beer has slowly made Inuyasha’s thinking more spacy.

Toga, casually sitting on the sofa with a glass of whisky in his hand, requests either Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru to set up the games console for the kids. Sesshoumaru only knows how to set it up thanks to Rin, and Inuyasha is quite the gamer along with Shippou. Both brothers call put in unison to set up the console. They then both realise that they’ve made the mistake of agreeing together, so they briefly glare at each other. 

Both of them attempt to connect the cables but Sesshoumaru is alot more swift, which annoys Inuyasha. 

The hanyou then grabs the disk at the same time as Sesshoumaru. Causing their final challenge to begin. 

“Gimme the disk. I’ll finish the set up” Inuyasha demands. 

“I’ve got this sorted.” Sesshoumaru bluntly responds back. 

“No, I’ll do it.”

“It’s pretty much done, now let go of the disk. " 

Their argument starts to build up as they start yelling at each other. Kagome notices, and as she starts to walk towards them, a loud crack echos the living room. The brothers have broken the disk. 

Both brothers continue to bicker while threatening to fight. Before Inuyasha takes the first blow, Toga grabs his wrist and puts his arms around the back of their necks, laughing. "Oh you boys! Can’t you get along just this once?" 

Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru hang their heads in defeat. The children start laughing whilst Jaken attempts to silence them but to no avail. Kagome sits back down and continues talking to the mothers, acting like she didn’t see anything.” those boys…" She giggles. 

Both mothers laugh at the distance as Toga continues his speech the brothers about his generation.

"How could you two survive in a desert island if you keep bickering like that? What happened to brotherly love?“

And he went on and on….


End file.
